Their Moment
by Ammycchin
Summary: When a girl is cornered by the guy she likes, she has to decide: confess or not? Oneshot, may contain some bad grammar, sorry! My first fic here, so be gentle to me.


**Hello, Hello!**

**I'm Ammy and this is my first fic here, yay!**

**I hope you guys like and [please!] review it! *-***

**Since not all of Aayame and Nagasak's story was written here, I'll make a brief synopsis for better understanding.**

**Well, when she was 7 years old, Aayame was found in a dark street by Nagasak. She had no name and no memories of her past, so she was named "Aayame" and they grew up together being raised by Nagasak's mother, just like siblings.**

**And a PS, "Kain" is a High Priest who's a friend of those two. He's also in love with Aaya and constantly faces off Nagasak about who should be with her.**

**So, with this, it should be easier to understand what's going on here! A_A**

**As I said, I hope you guys like it. 3**

-- **x** --

- Hey, wait! – Aayame screamed to Nagasak, who walked quickly, ignoring her. – Wait! WAIT YOU FREAK!

The guy suddenly turned back, staring coldly at her. She didn't notice, and kept walking until they bumped. Confused, she looked up and their eyes met. Both kept quiet, just looking at each others eyes, Nagasak clearly angry. Something in his eyes made the sniper's body shiver, and she blushed. His mood swept to angry to confuse.

- You're red.

- R-Really, am I? – She pretend that didn't noticed, but he knew that she was lying. He walked in her direction, forcing her to walk backwards, until her back met a wall. She was trapped.

- Why are you red? And why are you avoiding me? – He was serious, and she couldn't even move. In that moment, the only thing she could do was look at his eyes. She had to keep quiet, for the sake of their friendship. If she told him her true feelings, they wouldn't be able to be friends anymore, everything would change. She didn't even notice he was moving until their foreheads met, and she shivered again. He was close, and she was scared of doing something "wrong". Aayame closed her eyes, trying desperately not to look at him again. He was worried, what was wrong with her?

- What happened to you? You look like a kitty, scared of everything! That's not you, Aaya. Did someone do something to you? Who did it? I'll kill him for sure!

"_You did it, you freaking idiot! You made me fall in love with you, when I knew I couldn't! Stop worrying about me, you're making it even worse!" _She replied him in thoughts.

- If you don't say something in five seconds, I'll kiss you.

Her heart skipped a beat. _He was going to do what?!_

- Five…

She forced herself to think, quickly. _"Say something Aaya, an excuse, blame someone, anything!"_

- Four…

"_Come on… You're like that because… Because…!"_

- Three…

"_I failed at something, yes! I was hunting a… what was I hunting?"_

- Two…

"_COME ON AAYA, THINK! WHAT WERE YOU HUNTING YESTERDAY?"_

- One…

"_I was hunting an Atros and it escaped, yes! Quick, say it!"_

- W-Wait…! – She automatically moved her hands, blocking his mouth. – I'll tell you what happened, just please, don't kiss me… - She looked down to the ground, tired of thinking and hiding everything.

- What, you though I was really going to kiss you? – He was confused. – I was just kidding, Aaya!

Her heart skipped another beat. She was shocked.

- What… - Her voice was just a whisper. Was that… _rejection_? Tears came to her eyes as she started to cry.

"_I'm so stupid… I should know that he doesn't see me that way… I'm just the stray girl he found in the streets, after all."_

Her knees collapsed and she fell in the ground. Nagasak looked at her, horrified.

- Hey! Hey, what happened with you?! Aayame!

She couldn't hold her feelings anymore; it was just way too painful. She breathed heavily, preparing herself to say it.

- You idiot… You're so stupid, Nagasak… Playing with my feelings like that… You should be the first one to notice it, but you didn't even noticed yet…! Everyone else did…! You… bastard…

- Notice…? Notice what, what's going on?

- What's going on is that I love you, idiot! – She stood up, looking down at the confused blue haired guy sat right in front of her.

- Eh?

- I fell in love with you, Nagasak! Every time you get close, I blush, every time you touch me, my body shiver… When you said you would kiss me, I panicked! I want to kiss you, but not like that! – She blushed and covered her mouth, realizing her last sentence. _"I want to kiss you…" _That was true anyway, but wasn't something to be said out loud.

Nagasak was speechless. He looked at Aayame, as if waiting for her to give him an answer. After some minutes in silence, he smirked. She felt scared by that smirk and stepped backwards, realizing that she still was trapped. Behind her there was still a wall, and in front of her, Nagasak was stood up again, with that evil smirk. He walked in her direction until he could reach her. His smirk disappeared and once more, she couldn't look at anything that wasn't his eyes. He was serious again.

- Aaya, there's something I never told you in those eleven years that we've known each other. At first, I was confident about it, but with all of these years, I decided that I wasn't going to think about it anymore. It would be better for you and for me too. – He looked down for some seconds, and looked at the girls eyes again. – Ever since the first time I saw you smiling, I knew I wanted to be by your side. Not as just a friend, or as a "brother", I wanted you to be mine. I always loved you, Aayame, always.

Tears came to the girls eyes again. She couldn't believe it, he loved her too.

- I decided to shut those feelings away since you didn't felt the same about me. It would change our relationship if I said it at that time… But ever since you met Kain and he declared war against me, I've been in doubt. Should I fight against him, telling you about how I felt or should I give up on you and feel empty for the rest of my life? I just couldn't let him reach you in the way I wanted to, so I silently fought for you, even if you didn't care. I don't regret it, I never did.

She hugged him tightly, tears insisting to flow.

- I'm sorry…

- It's alright. – He hugged her back, smiling – Now you're mine.

- Wait! – The girl pushed him a bit and looked deeply in his eyes – I'm… _yours? _W-What do you mean with that?! I love you, but how come I became yours without knowing? That's unfair! – Her face was deep red and she seemed angry in a childish way. Nagasak blinked a couple of times and then innocently gazed at her, smiling.

- I'm sorry Aaya, but can you repeat it, please?

She blushed again and punched his chest lightly.

- I can't believe it! You didn't even paid attention to what I said! You're the worst! – As she kept punching him, his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to himself, touching their foreheads once more. Her sky-blue and his pale-blue eyes met.

- I'm sorry, you're just too cute when you're blushing that I just couldn't keep pay attention in anything else.

- You damn… - She couldn't finish her sentence as the assassin's lips touched hers. Kain had once stolen a kiss from her, but that was her first official kiss. When they separated, they kept close to each other.

- I love you Aayame. – Nagasak's voice wasn't more than a whisper, only for her to hear. She smiled kindly to him.

- I love you too, Nagasak. – A smile crossed his face too.

For both of them, that moment should be eternal. Upcoming guild wars, fights, sadness, everything could wait, but not that small moment of happiness. It was their moment, and it would last forever.

They would _make_ it last forever.


End file.
